Super Mario Party
Super Mario Party is a game in the Mario Party series, released for the Nintendo Switch on October 5, 2018. It is the eleventh home console installment in the series, as well as the first home console Mario Party game to not be a numbered installment since the original Mario Party game. Unlike previous installments Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10, this game returns to the old gameplay formula seen in all installments until Mario Party 8 and Mario Party DS, and to an extent, Mario Party: Island Tour and Mario Party: Star Rush. As such, all players will be able to move on their own, playing along with the gimmicks of the boards in order to get the most Stars and win. Additionally, the game takes advantage of Nintendo Switch hardware for its minigames, such as flicking the Joy-Con as if it were a frying pan handle. Players can even link multiple Nintendo Switch consoles together for a single, larger alteration of the display for the game. The game is the first installment in the Mario Party franchise to incorporate online play, as minigames can be played online. Story One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and crew are talking about who should be a Superstar. Mario suggests that they have a party to determine who the "Super Star" will be, which the group agrees to, with Toad and Toadette being judges. Suddenly, Bowser appears with Bowser Jr., Goomba, Boo, Koopa Troopa, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Monty Mole, Pom Pom, and Dry Bones, and says that he or one of his minions could also be the "Super Star". To ensure that the judging is "fair" and "impartial", he summons Kamek to judge alongside Toad and Toadette. Overtime the whole party turns into a yearly festival as overtime, more gems of actions are collected, the crew agree that this party won't be their last. Gameplay Super Mario Party reverts to the traditional way of playing Mario Party, where four players take turns to navigate around a linear board dictated by how much they have rolled through the Dice Block. When a character lands on a space, they receive effects dependent on what the space is, such as a Blue Space giving the player 3 coins while a Red Space subtracting 3 coins from the player. They can also spend coins to buy items from Flutter which can help them or hurt other players; these item shops can be triggered by passing by them in Mario Party or landing on them in Partner Party. The game borrows the ally mechanics from Mario Party: Star Rush where players can increase their team of characters by collecting party members who spawn throughout the board or by earning them by landing on Ally Spaces or using a Buddy Phone; allies gained from there are decided by a roulette. Allies contribute to Dice Rolls by either adding one or two to the total, and they participate in specially designated Team Minigames. Prior to starting the game, players roll a dice block to determine turn order. In Mario Party, higher turn orders determine who goes first, while in Partner Party, the team with the higher overall dice count goes first. The overall goal of the game is to purchase the most Stars from Toadette, Mega Blooper or other whatever character who serve as the Star givers in this game. Stars always cost 20 Coins to buy depending on what board the players are on as each of the boards have their ways in getting a Star, with the first one "Whomp's Domino Ruins" having the simple one of Toadette warping to another location of the board after getting a Star from her. Super Mario Party introduces the choice of using character specific die prior to rolling, where players can either opt for the standard 1-6 Dice Block or the character's unique Dice Block, which carries pros and cons associated with it. If players receive allies, they have option to use their designated Dice Block instead. Additionally, partners contribute to the total Dice Block amount by hitting a weaker Dice Block with only 1 or 2 sides and adds up alongside the leader character's dice roll amount. Minigames are played, selected by a roulette, at the end of every turn, and the type of minigame is determined by the spaces players landed on. If all players land on the same-colored space as each other, a 4-Player minigame is played. If one player lands on a different, non-green space than the rest of the players, a 1-vs-3 minigame is played, where players who land on the same-colored space are placed in the same team as each other. If players land on an equal amount of non-green spaces, a 2-vs-2 minigame is played, teamed up depending on the color; Team Minigames may be thrown into the mix, where the player's current allies may participate if they are received. If players land on a Green Space, the color is randomly determined to be either blue or red. Prior to playing the minigame, players view the rules and can practice; each minigame comes with its own rules and controls. Players can act out in the minigame's instruction menu prior to starting the minigame, replacing the practice feature altogether. Whichever player wins the minigame earns the most coins, while players who do not perform as well earn less coins. In Partner Party, 2-vs-2 minigames and Team Minigames are played; due to the mode having no colored spaces, all of those minigames show up in the Minigame Roulette. At the Last Five Turns Event, Toad and Toadette host character predictions, where the losing characters receive bonus items. At the end of the match, two Bonus Stars are issued, and they are selected from a pool of Bonus Stars. These Stars are the following: *Minigame Star: Given to players who have won the most minigames. *Rich Star: Given to players who have the most coins throughout the game. *Eventful Star: Given to players who have landed on the most Event Spaces. *Item Star: Given to players who have used the most items. *Ally Star: Given to players who have the most allies. Buddy Star: Given to a player who has a particular, random ally. Sightseer Star: Given to players who have traveled the most spaces. * Slowpoke Star: Given to players who have traveled the least spaces. *Unlucky Star: Given to players who have landed on the most Red Spaces and Bad Luck Spaces. *Stompy Star: Given to players who have stomped on other players the most. (Partner Party only) *Doormat Star: Given to players who have been stomped on the most. (Partner Party only) After this, the winner is announced, and players can then view the statistics of the player's progress through the game, such as a line graph detailing the Star collecting progress or how many times a particular space has been landed on. The game can only be played with a single Joy-Con per player, and is not compatible with the Pro Controller, unlike previous Mario games on the Switch. The game is also compatible with local wireless play. 'Game Modes' Players are first introduced to the Party Plaza, a hub where players can roam to various interest points, hosted by Toads of various colors. Players can explore the hub with a party of four characters, which serve as the characters participating for all modes. If players do not have enough human players, they are filled with a recommendation of a random selection of CPU players and their difficulty. Players can change their characters and CPU characters plus their difficulty by talking to Blue Toad at the gate of the Party Plaza. The initially available modes are accessed by walking up to the interest points and talking to the Toads who host them. Two modes are locked and are accessed through a Warp Pipe in the left and right areas of the Party Plaza. They are obstructed with a Piranha Plant and stun players who attempt to jump into it. After their unlock requirements are met, Kamek removes the Piranha Plant for the players. Players in the hub can access the Party Pad with , where they can quickly access different parts of the hub through a menu instead. The Party Pad also serves as a manual, where players can read descriptions for the various features in the game. Lastly, players can purchase stickers with earned Party Points and view their collected gems. amiibofunctionality is accessed through the Party Pad, where scanned amiibo earns players shiny stickers for specific compatible amiibo and bonus Party Points for all other amiibo. 'Mario Party' A traditional four-player battle royale where each player competes for the most Stars, which are purchased from Toadette if players pay 20 Coins. Eight boards are playable in this mode with two being unlockable. Players earn the Gem of Tenacity if all boards in this mode are completed. 'Partner Party' Partner Party has two teams of two players all independently navigate around the same boards as in the Mario Party mode, except the boards have become nonlinear in a grid-like fashion, similar to Toad Scramble from Mario Party: Star Rush. The amount of turn options are the same as Mario Party, though players can select their team configuration prior to starting the match. In this mode, teammates share their items, coins and stars, and, in a feature introduced in Super Mario Party, share their dice roll amount as well. Players can additionally collect allies on the board, though the ally's benefits occur only to the teammate who collected that ally. Partner Party has featureless spaces, in which nothing happens when a player lands on a blank space in favor of the removal of Blue and Red Spaces. Instead of passing by features such as Flutter shops and Star Spaces, players are required to land on those spaces to earn their benefits. Depending on the layout of the board, players have to roll precisely, such as rolling an even or an odd to land on the space or an exact amount for narrow dead-ends and corridors. Players can hi-five each other at the end of minigames to earn bonus coins, and the hi-five feature occurs whenever a positive event happens, such as starting the game or earning a Star. If two players land on the Star Space on the same turn, they both have a chance of obtaining a Star if they can afford it. Occurring during the middle of the match, Kamek adds hidden Bad Luck Spaces on the board that harm any player who unluckily lands on its space. On the last 5 turns, Kamek adds a Super Bad Luck Space hidden in the board. 1-vs-3 minigames and 4-Player minigames do not occur in this mode, and due to the removal of Blue and Red spaces, available types of minigames are all featured in the Minigame Roulette, with Team Minigames being indicated by a special icon next to their name. If players complete all boards in Partner Party, they earn the Gem of Love. 'River Survival' A co-op-based mode where four players paddle an inflatable boat on a river filled with features and hazards to the finish before time runs out. Prior to setting up the game, players can select their configuration of their rowers in a clockwise manner. Players are then guided through a tutorial with Toad explaining the controls. After the game begins, players need to keep on track with the river while avoiding rocks and the sides of the river. Players can find balloons, which can be popped to play special Co-op minigames, where the four players need to work together to win the minigame. Depending on how well the players perform, they earn a rank based on their score, which then translates to extra time being rewarded. When players reach a junction, they can choose the path to go on; the preview of what the path is going to be like is indicated by their image on top. Depending on what path they choose, they can encounter more hazards, dash panels, ramps, and + Clocks to increase their time. Special characters can appear depending on the path chosen, such as a Koopa Paratroopa taking a snapshot of characters as they descend down the waterfall, to three boss enemies and their smaller variants being encountered, such as Mega Blooper, Mega Cheep Cheep, and Kamek himself (labeled as Mysterious Kraken, Mysterious Leviathan, and Mysterious Sorcerer respectively). If players complete River Survival on three paths, they unlock Donkey Kong as a playable character (on the time they unlock him, players can see him waving at the finish line). If players complete all branches of River Survival, they earn the Gem of Courage, in addition to a hard variation of River Survival being unlocked. 'Sound Stage' A mode in which players play rhythm-based minigames back-to-back while trying to get the highest score. 'Minigame Match' A mode where the player can play eight games that use the minigames available in a variety of challenges that don't take place on game boards. Can be played with other players or CPUs. *'Free-Play Folder:' Jumping inside of a folder, players can freely choose the minigames that have been unlocked in other modes for play. *'Square Off': Players fight for squares on a giant screen in front of them by playing 4-Player minigames. The aim here is to claim as many squares in order to win the game *'Mariothon:' Players compete in a cup tournament of 20-40 minigames in order to claim victory. 2-VS-2, 1-VS-3, or 4-Player minigames can be chosen to be played before starting the game. *'Cocky Coiners: '''Based off of Coin Challenge from Mario Party 10. Players compete to earn coins based off their minigame results in 3, 5, or 7 rounds of competition. The game starts with the characters competing in a minigame to earn coins based on their position. Each round, a minigame is picked from the minigame wheel that contains six random minigames. The minigame is picked randomly for the first round and by the last place player for subsequent rounds. *'Roulette Rally': A big roulette starts spinning, and a player hops onto it. As they do so, the roulette begins to stop moving, revealing the spots in which the player landed and what they will have to do. After clearing it or failing, it will be the next player's turn. The roulette has four themes for four minigame types: free-for-all, 1 vs. 3, duel and battle. If the player clears the minigame, they get 3 points, if they don't, they lose 3 instead. Whoever has the most points at the end of the competition (can be up to 10 rounds), wins. *'Chomp Champions': 4 Chain Chomps are released and the four players will ride on each o travel on a road full of obstacles. Running into an obstacle leads the fighters to play a 4-Player Minigame, . The winning team or teams' Chain Chomps will increase in size, allowing them to destroy the obstacle and continue. The player who reaches the end first is the winner. 'Time Hole Tower' A new, online mode that requiresNintendo Network connection to be played. Players can choose to play with friends from their friend list or play with people from around the world or in their region. To search for other players, the mode of play has to be chosen first, it can be '''Mario Party, Partner Party, Sound Stage or Minigame Match. ' Miis can be used in this mode as well. If players disconnect, their characters will be played by an AI of Normal difficulty for the rest of the game or until they reconnect. World Party Groups can also be created by players for other people to join in and play. 'Toad's Rec Room' This mode takes advantage of the Nintendo Switch's local wireless features and the ability to create a multi-screen environment. Requires two Nintendo Switch consoles and two copies of the game for full experience. 'Challenge Road' A one-player mode where the player plays minigames while trying to complete various challenges. The mode becomes available when all minigames are unlocked. 'Stickers' This mode allows players to apply stickers collected to an image. 'Entrance' While in the entrance of the Party Plaza, players can adjust number of systems or players. Characters Playable A total of 32 playable characters make it into the cut , which is the largest number of playable characters thus far in the Mario Party series. Of these characters, 16 are available from the start, while the other 16 need to be unlocked. Goomba, Monty Mole, Pom Pom and Boom Boom are playable for the first time in the Mario Party series, with Pom Pom and Boom Boom making their overall Mario Party Debuts. Boards Category:Non-Fanon Category:Nintendo Switch